The life of Sesshomaru and Rykotsu (aka Rin)
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: Female should not fight nor are they given as many opportunities as males. Rin was said to be male since the day of her birth for this reason and her life continued as Master Ryokotsu of the South. What happens when she comes across Sesshomaru? What happens if they are attracted to each other? Would Rin's secret always be hidden? Read find out, then review. Story IN PROGRESS!
1. Intro

**The life of Sesshomaru and Ryokotsu (a.k.a Rin)**

 **Intro**

 **Normal POV**

Akumatoshi was once very dangerous...nothing would ever go right and the demons was crazy and let lose. Although some demons were doing their job...to protect the humans. This was about the time when the demons split into 2 main groups-'The Protectors' and 'The Evils'. Back then there wasn't anything to spare for the humans, "The Evils" were empowering the humans. That was until the great war. The war took many lives and the ones that won it for 'The Protectors' were the 4 Main Royal Paladins. Hold on. You don't understand who I am talking, do you? Then we will tell you.

"The Protectors" are split into 4 groups. These for groups are The Royal Paladins, The Demon Council, The Generals and The Warriors.

The Royal Paladins are the most powerful and royal demons, which are the Dog Demons type Daiyoukai. Dog demons are separated into White Dog demon and Black Dog demons,The White Dogs are more powerful than the Black Dogs, but the most powerful of the White Dogs are the Daiyoukai breed. The Royal Paladins have Four Main Paladins. The current Royal Paladins are Lord Inu no Taisho of the West Lord Rankotsu of the South, Lord Ookami of the East and Lord Sumo of the North.

Then there is the Demon Council, who are the eldest demons that are alive. They are like advisers to the Royal Paladins and very rarely have power to control them. They also make most of the rules.

The Generals are the ones who have power over the warrior but are under the rule of the Royal Paladins. They are like Generals in any battle and is required to be wise and strong.

The Warriors are the army. It consists both weak and strong demons to balance the chance of survival, even half demons are in this group. It can receive orders from any of the other group but the final decision must be supported by one of the Main Paladins (also known as the Guardians).

So you get the idea how Akumatoshi works. Well, it wasn't called Akumatoshi after the Protector won. The land was called Akumahitotoshi...Akuma meaning demon, Hito meaning human and tochi is land but it ended up as toshi instead of tochi. Most humans were frightened of the demons powers though and requested to leave. The Earth was then asked to be formed by the demons to God. Most humans went to Earth and 'The Evils' fled the land.

The strange thing was that there was only 4 rules in this land, as it was very peaceful after the war, and the rules were:

1)Male and female must mated or intending to mate to be together alone other than that they should be brought up differently.  
2)Female should not fight.  
3)If there is any of "The Evils" around one of the top five powerful demons should be called immediately. Also non of "The Protectors" should help, assist or back up any of "The Evils" unless that Evil has chosen to be a Protector.  
4)All should obey to the Royal Main Paladins as they are the most powerful and they make very wise decisions to help and protect others. Only obey if given orders.

Okay you get it now. This story of Master Rykotsu's life is the history of this land. It has changed this land for once and for all. It is the story of a great warrior. And it all started a few years after the great war.

* * *

 **Sesshomaru POV**

Father walked into the room with a great smile. He looked around and his eyes landed on the eleven year old me, my annoying 9 year old half-brother and my stepmother, Izayoi.

"What is it, love? You look rather happy!" exclaimed Izayoi.

"Lord Rankotsu of the South is having more children! His wife is in labor!" my father said excitedly. _I know what is coming next._

"WOW! How lovely darling. Let's head there right away." said Izayoi.

"We don't need to go!" exclaimed Inuyasha, my half brother, catching all the attention. "It's not like we are getting a baby brother or sister. It's only them."

I glared at the hanyou and explained," The Southern Lord is having twins. It's a rare pregnancy and it is hard for the pups to survive. We should go to help and see if everything is alright. It would be nice to see new full breed pups in the Royal Paladins Clan after me."

Inuyasha frowned. Father clapped his hands and side.

"It is true. So lets get going." he said happily.

* * *

 **Lord Rankotsu POV**

 _I'm so worried. My mate is in there giving birth to my pups. My eldest pup, Bankotsu, was now 16 and my second son, Tamayoru, was now 10. It was quite unexpected for them to have younger siblings at this age. They are here pacing around just like me._

"Don't need to worry because it is Ibso who is in there and my mate, your mother, Lady Tamayoki is a strong demon herself." I said to my sons.

"Father. Who is Ibso?" Tamayoru asked.

"Ibso is a very spiritual demon. She can see many thing in the future and she is the one who brought me, you and all Main Royal Paladin children into this world." Bankotsu explained. I remember when he asked me the same question when Master Sesshomaru was being born, but back then Bankotsu was only 4 years old.

My mate howled and there were two loud howls following it, which didn't belong to my mate but to my new born pups. I happily threw the doors open to see my mate and two pups.

"You did it." I whispered while holding my mates hand.

"I did it. We have a male pup and a female pup. Now we have 3 males and female to the pack. Let us name the female Rin and the male Jakotsu." my mate said with a smile.

"About that...I have something to tell you all. Please close the door behind." interrupted Ibso. My eldest, Bankotsu, pushed Tamayoru in, stepped in himself and closed the door behind him.

"Continue." I said.

"When I took this pup into my hands I saw something very peculiar."she started.

"Which pup?" Bankotsu questioned.

"The one you were about to call Rin." she said.

"What did you see, Ibso?" I questioned.

"This is the first time I ever saw this in history. This pup has a very talented and intelligent future yet she has a great warriors and powerful one as well. She is a great balance of force and her power is the highest that is ever seen. Her powers can save your kingdom and this and land forever, only if you do one thing." she said.

"What is it?" my mate asked curiously.

"You all know that females are not permitted to fight in this land nor are the females given as much as opportunities to be educated and so on, so our only option is to disguise her as a male. Announce that you have twin boys." Ibso ordered, leaving us all shocked.

 _What?! Say that my only daughter is a son?! What she saying is true. There is no other way to let this powerful pup become the greatest treasure of this land. There is no other way to protect the fellow demons and humans that sill remain here. But what if the Demon Council finds out?! There would be a great deal of punishment. I couldn't do something against this land but this is something to save my people then I will._ I walked across my mate's and my chamber and into the balcony to look down at the thousands of people who gathered to hear the news. _I will name the child Ryokotsu as it is a mix of Rin and has the traditional 'kotsu' in it._

I took a deep breath, put on a smile and announced, "My fellow demons and humans, I am here to tell you that I am now a father two 4 sons." the crowd have a huge cheer nearly blasting all my sensitive ear drums. "Those of you know my eldest, Bankotsu, and my second eldest, Tamayoru, but now I would like to present my third son, Ryokotsu, and my forth son, Jakotsu." Yet another cheer and everyone went on with the celebrations.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the intro. I will update soon as possible if only you would review. I have been working months on end to find all the information so please be thankful and review.

 **Words: 1,473**  
 **Published: 24/09/2015**


	2. Chapter 1

**The life of Sesshomaru and Rykotsu (a.k.a Rin)**

 **Chapter 1  
720 years later  
** **Rankotsu POV**

I paced across around my room extremely worried about my only daughter's safety. I had no option but to send her to the battlefield and fight the Eastern Lands. _It is not like she hasn't fought before...she is in fact one of the most skilled fighters of the Royal Paladins. Why am I worrying? She would be absolutely fine! Yes, absolutely fine._ I sighed and sat down on my armchair. _I don't know why I am trying to be so positive...after all my first two sons had lost the battle long before. My Bankotsu was murdered after his return... Oh how I miss him...he was so dear to me. He was next to ruling the Southern lands. Smart. Strong. But my dear son was murdered when he was only 16 demon years old and only 1,920 human years old._ Next up in line is Tamayoru, he had gone to the battlefield and was seriously injured. Of course his wounds healed within a day or two, however he had fallen very ill. This illness is very common within demons. _It is not an illness, Rankotsu. He is simply shocked by all the blood and death he saw on the battlefield._

There was sudden knock on my door. I stopped pacing and looked at the door. "Enter," I finally managed to say. The door slammed open. "MASTER RYKOTSU IS ON HIS WAY BACK!"  
 _FINALLY!_ "Spread the news across the lands."

* * *

 **Rin POV**

I finally landed 50 meters in front of the Southern Gates. _I HAVE WON THE BATTLE! FATHER IS NOW IN CHARGE OF THE EASTERN AND THE SOUTHERN LANDS! Isn't that amazing? Maybe not, however the fights are over in the Eastern Lands. The sons of the late Lord Ookami, have been fighting for years and years to become the next Lord. Nearly 10 of the 20 sons had been killed by the time I arrived at the battlefield._ _I only had to kill the 5 sons and their 500 men army...I managed to make a deal with the other five sons and 9,500 men. Now that father is responsible of the Eastern Lands, he would be able to look after it until one of the five sons are old enough. Finally, peace has been returned to both the lands and I'm glad that I was part of restoring it. I climbed on to Akikomayoru (my dear companion and half horse, half dragon demon) and signalled the other 4 half horse/half dragon demons to fly ahead. We all landed in front of the gates and the guards immediately opened them._

"Master Ryokotsu of the South has now returned from his battle in the Eastern Lands. VICTORY TO THE SOUTHERN LANDS," announced Mikage.

As soon as this was announced, everyone began to chant my name over and over and over. I continued to ride on Akikomayoru, with a warm smile, as the crowd stepped aside to let me through. At the very end of the path I came face to face with my wonderful family, there was my father, my mother, my twin brother Jakotsu, my younger brother Ramayoki. _Where is Tamayoru?_ I climbed down from Akikomayoru and was suddenly taken into the arms of my father and mother.

"Welcome back, Ryokotsu. We are very proud of you, young one," My mother and father said in unison. _Hmm...so warm..._

"I am glad that I have made you proud, father and mother." I said, bowing in front of my parents.

"At the age of 6 demon years you have proven yourself worthy of being the next Lord for the Southern Kingdom," stated the head of the demon council.

Immediately, I rose up and looked at him. "I am quite surprised you said so, Goriyomaru, since Master Tamayoru is still in line," I said quite angry at the fact that someone would even say that. _How could he say that? Does he not realize someone else is more worthy than me? Does he have no respect for my brother?! His future LORD!_

"I believe that he is not that capable of being the next Lord of the Southern Lands," he said, calmly. The crowed gasped in horror. _WHAT?! HOW DARE HE! MY BROTHER IS ABSOLUTELY CAPABLE OF RULING THIS LAND! Tamayoru is in fact the very best! Calm down, Rin. Calm down._

"And why do you think that Goriyomaru? Tamayoru is a fine boy," said my father, rather annoyed. _Yes father, let's here his stupid reason._

"Think about it Lord Rankotsu. If Master Tamayoru isn't even able to recover from the previous battle, how would he rule this land successfully?"

 _He is getting on my nerves now._ I looked at him and said,"That might be true for now but that does not make him INCAPABLE of ruling this land. He will recover soon and.."

"RYOKOTSU!" father shouted, "Enough."

He then turned to the smirking Goriyomaru and signalled him to come and talk inside.

"Why don't you go get some rest after all you did spent 6 long months fighting. The Northern Lord and the Western Lord would be arriving tomorrow, son. It is the beginning of the spring festival, remember?" asked mother.

"Oh yes...spring festival. It would be interesting and I am guessing the great Mater Sesshomaru would not be attending as usual," I said, calmly. _Although, I am not sure why Master Sesshomaru never came to visit the Southern Lands...like his family comes here all the time. On the other hand...he is a very busy demon and the most powerful demon to ever exist...I am simply not worthy of his time. In fact no one is._

"Well...I am not sure," said mother, before walking into the Manor.

"I heard that he would drop in a few days time," whispered a familiar voice. _She's already here?!_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru POV**

Scrolls. Scrolls. More scrolls. None of which is really important or necessary. These are simply scrolls of complain about the mountains, which surround the Western Lands, what am I meant to do about it? Am I meant to magically remove the mountains and waste my time killing the creatures, which reside in them? If the humans have a problem with climbing over the mountain, which protect this land, then it is their problem. They can go out and find shelter somewhere else. The less of them in my lands, the better it is. They are the main reasons for the fights, arguments and complaints and all about these stupid mountains. _Only, if I hadn't have to deal with these scrolls for a few days..._

* * *

 **A/N: Who is this mysterious person? Will Sesshomaru be coming? Is this when they meet? What would happen if Rin had to be the next ruler? Okay. Okay. Okay. I am sorry for the late update on this story. To tell you all the truth I actually lost all the chapters I typed up and now I had to rewrite this whole story. Anyways, I know this wasn't much of a chapter..it was sort of like another short introduction to the change over the past 720 years and the slight beginning to the actual story.**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers: Alice graywolf, azraelknight ,Anime-Manga-Music-Lover , D, Guest 1, Karrat , Guest 2, Guest 3, lovesamandchica, Sotam and Rebecca Frost. I really appreciate the 11 reviews, so here's the chapter you were all waiting for. :D**

 **Word:1,276  
Updated: 19/08/2016**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Life of Sesshomaru and Rykotsu (a.k.a Rin)**

 **Chapter 2**  
 **RIN POV**

 _She's already here?_ I stood there in shock for a few seconds before turning, to come face to face with my childhood friend, Tamae no Mae Taisho. She was the most beautiful demoness, with long lushes silver locks, which is black in the roots to her shoulders and from her waist to her knee. Her golden brown eyes shinned with joy as I turned to face her. She was wearing the traditional white kimono of the Taisho Royalty, which made her look like an angel. It is quite ironic to how she is demon and not an angel, she is so sweet and friendly to everyone.

"Master Ryokotsu," she said softly with a smile.

"Young Lady Tamae, are you saying that Lord Sesshomaru is to come by in a few days?" I questioned her.

"Yes. Yes, Ryo. The Western and Northern Lands are to celebrate the joy that has come upon the South and the East," she said joyfully.

"So..I'm finally going to meet Lord Sesshomaru then?"

"Well...Mother and Father said you have already met the day you were born."

"That's not what I meant. I'm seriously going to get to see the most powerful demon on Akumahitotoshi?"

"Yep. I know you really want to meet him, but I warn you he is cold hearted demon."

"I know. I know. I know. You have told me this over a million times, Tamae."

"Of course! Of course! Now, Ryo, go get some rest...you have had a long journey," she said, before slowly pushing me away.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The news of Ryokotsu's return went around Japan within two days. Many women, who fancied him, came to see how he was. So like always he was in the middle of every girl's attention. All women wished to be his bride. He was kind. Generous. Strong. Amazing. Unlike his twin brother, Jakotsu, Ryokotsu was strong. Well Ryokotsu was every women's dream man. The one who was interested in him the most was the daughter of the Lord of the West...Tamamo-no-Mae.

What is more, Tamamo-no-mae was not just beautiful, she was also extremely knowledgeable. She looked a mere twenty years old, but there was nothing she did not know. Whatever the question asked of her was, she would grin and reply in easily understood words.  
So strange was it, the Emperor decided to go and test Tamamo-no-mae, and he asked her a question on one particularly difficult Buddhist teaching. When he did, Tamamo-no-mae replied by explaining with a word for word quote from a volume written long ago by some great monks. The Emperor and all the other courtesans were stunned when they heard this. So deep was the favor that Tamamo-no-mae earned with the Emperor that he kept her at his side day and night. He cherished her as if she was his empress. The Emperor died soon after as he was a human, being the half-demon she is she lived on. No man has ever touched her heart as much as that Emperor that was until she met Ryokotsu.

She had heard about him since she was a child. She asked her eldest brother about him all the time and she has always adored Master Ryokotsu. When she grew she wanted to meet this famous guy. When she saw him she fell in love with his handsomeness, even though her eldest brother was told to be as handsome as Ryokotsu. Yes, Sesshomaru and Ryokotsu were considered to be the most handsomest and strongest men in Japan, but that is not the case now. The case is she fell in love with his character and she confessed to him. Now she is still waiting for his reply.

"Hi...Um..I have won the...battle?" said the woman/man voice.

 _It looked like Master Ryokotsu but the voice..._ thought Tamamo-no-mae. Then she shouted," Your not Ryo your Jako...I mean your not Master Ryokotsu, your Master Jakotsu."

"Hello Ladies! I'm sorry for the long wait." came a sweet deep voice from above and it belonged to...Ryokotsu. Then he turned to Jakotsu and said in a stern, scary voice, "Go inside, I told you not to come out as me. You will get punished when I return,"With that said to him Jakotsu ran inside.

"Welcome back Mater Ryokotsu. We have waited for you for quite a long time so we won't forgive you." said all the women in unison.

He let out a deep chuckle and said, "Why don't I play you a new song I learned while I was on my trip as a sorry. What was it called?...Hm..Oh yes! Kiss the rain!"

 _D sharp, G sharp, A sharp, A sharp, C, C, G sharp, A sharp, C, A sharp and that one,_ _and that one,_ _and that one..._ thought Ryokotsu as he played the grand piano or rather her.

* * *

 **Ryokotsu/Rin POV**

Nearly everyone has left the palace ground and has headed to their own homes, except from Tama...I mean Tamamo-no-mae. She sees me and walk over to take a seat beside me. She might start flirting. I agree, she is exceptionally beautiful and intelligent but I always saw her a sister and always will.

"Umm...hmm...how was it? Are you injured in anyway?"she asked shyly. She wasn't like this a few days ago. I have always wondered how such a bold person can be so shy around me and Jakotsu, since mating season is starting soon.

"It was very simple really. I did get cut because one attacked from the back but it is healed now."

"I'm glad." she sighed.

"You seen rather shy and nervous today." I stated the obvious.

"No. I'm not." she said slowly try to hide the blush by turning away from me.

I reached out and placed my hand on her left cheek and turned her towards me. "Well your blush tells me otherwise." It only made her blush even harder. I just can say she is flirting. Watch this. "Hey. I got a joke for you. Why can't your nose be 12 inches long?"

"It is too long for your nose?"

"Nope. The answer is: Because then it would be a foot." I laughed. She giggled even after I stopped laughing and then giggles turned into laughter. The reason I stopped laughing was because her father walked into the room where only the two of us were before. He seemed rather surprised. I reached my hand out to grip her right shoulder. At that moment she stopped and looked at me and than at the hand and then followed my gaze to her father. As soon as she saw her father she placed her emotionless mask back on her face.

"You look surprised. Why is it?" she asked her father.

"You..you laughed." he said with a huge grin on his face, "for the first time in your life."

"What else do you do when you're told a joke?" she asked in her usual monotone.

Lord Inu no Taisho her father shook his head in disapproval and than said, "Anyways, Ryokotsu you are to come to the Lords of the land meeting from now on."

"May I ask why Lord Inu no Taisho?"

"You may. Now that you have won the war and you are now the eldest as your brother have passed away, you are next in line to the Southern throne. Of course, your other older brother isn't interested in coming. Moreover, you have finished your 500th birthday so you maybe attend this with your father," he replied.

"When will the next meeting be?" I asked curiously. _If it's soon that means I get to meet Lord Sesshomaru quicker._

"Well, tomorrow since you have returned," he replied with a smile. _Yay!_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the patience everyone! I've had a lot to do these days and I was thinking of putting up this chapter as Valentine's Special...but I felt bad for making you all wait. I love you all. Please review!**

 **Ta-ta!** **Lots of love,  
Rin**

 **Words: 1,400  
** **Updated: 04/02/2017**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Life of Sesshomaru and Rykotsu (a.k.a Rin)**

 **Chapter 3  
** **RIN POV**  
I tied my hair up into a high pony, before adding my black armour to my attires. I had previously worn a black kimono with a gold obi underneath to match my new armour. My pony tail was held with a white ribbon which contrasted with my thick black locks of silky long hair. _Perfect. I had thought before placing my twin swords, Akuta and Yukata, at my side._ _It is truly going to be a long day._ I stood in front the mirror and saw what everyone saw...a powerful dog demon. As I sat in front of this mirror, my servant, slide on my golden rings onto my slender, but rough fingers. The gold in my attire was a much darker shade to which my eyes were. _I think I'm ready._

 _So...I'm really going to meet Sesshomaru! Yay! I've waited all my life to see him again. He has always been my inspiration. Someone I have looked up to since I was little. Like expected I've read every book and scroll about him, heard many rumours about him roaming the lands. I have even researched a lot about him from his sister...my best companion. However, no book nor scroll contained a single image of him. Just an outline of a man wearing a spiky armour with long flowing hair. This outline itself was filled with black ink._ _Why does he have to be such a mystery? Oh, I can not wait to see what the greatest, most powerful demon of all time looks like!_

I was drawn away from my thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." I declared.

"Master Ryokotsu. Please get ready to walk down this corridor to where the meeting shall take place," informed my loyal guard, Toki.

"I shall," I said before arising from my seat and walking towards the corridor.

Once the door was closed, a loud yell went across the whole building. Then, huge clash symbols were played, filling the wide area.

"GREAT LORD INU NO TAISHO OF THE WEST! THE LAND OF THE SETTING SUN!"

This music was made of a range of metallic instruments, with a clear emphasis on strings and drums. **(A/N: Terminator 2 Theme Song)**

Another announcement.

"GREAT LORD KUMO OF THE NORTH! THE LAND OF THE NORTHERN STAR!"

Kumo's theme was mainly hollow wind instruments. Sounding somewhat evil. It always gave the humans goosebumps. **(A/N: Hakudoshi's Theme from Inuyasha)**

"GREAT LORD RANKOTSU OF THE SOUTH! THE LAND OF THE SOUTHERN STAR AND NOW RULER OF THE EASTERN LANDS OF THE RISING SUN!"

My father's theme sounded slightly evil, but it also had the sense of power in it. **(A/N: Bankotsu's theme from Inuyasha** )

"NOW FOR THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON, MASTER SESSHOMARU OF THE WEST!"

Loud music blasted. Giving the sense of power, superiority and evil. It was the most powerful thing I had heard. **(A/N: Sesshomaru's theme from Inuyasha)**

"MASTER NARAKU OF THE NORTHERN LANDS!"

His music was as evil as his fathers. You could simply hear the venom in it. **(A/N: Naraku's theme from Inuyasha)**

"THE NEW MEMBER GREAT MASTER RYOKOTSU OF THE SOUTH! CONQUEROR OF THE EAST!"

My music started playing. It was similar to Sesshomaru's but different. More like my father's maybe. Well, I made it myself and I'm proud of it. **(A/N: Band of Seven theme from Inuyasha)**

I walked down the long corridor; then the light blinded my eyes. I stepped into my balcony and gave a manly smile to the others on my floor and the ones above mine. _Hm...so which one is Sesshomaru?_ I looked in front of me to see a man with black lock till him shoulders. _His smile was genuine but his eyes had a glint of evil in them. I don't think it's him._ I look over to my left. _The sight before me made my youkai jump out of place. He had long silver locks like Taisho-sama and Tamae-chan; his face was stern and emotionless like his sister had said._ He wore a white kimono, with a yellow obi, under his silver metal armour. His moko-moko on his shoulder was as white and fluffy as the clouds. I slowly looked up, only to realize he was looking at me with wide golden eyes that pierced into your soul.

 **Sesshomaru POV**

 _How awfully long this meeting would be..._ I looked straight ahead and realised the positions of the East were empty again. So the South has conquered it, huh?

"THE NEW MEMBER GREAT MASTER RYOKOTSU OF THE SOUTH! CONQUEROR OF THE EAST!" announced the speaker. _Did he just say Ryokotsu? All the members of the Clan of Seven confuse me, ending in "-kotsu" and all. Rankotsu, Kyokotsu, Keikotsu, Mukotsu, Jakotsu, Ryokotsu, Sumikotsu and so much more._

I continued staring at the Eastern position wondering how this Ryokotsu has conquered it. It had a powerful Lord with powerful children, how is it even possible? I have heard this Ryokotsu is one of high class and famous between the women. He is also considered ultimately powerful, I wonder...would he be a worthy opponent?

All of a sudden a puff of a sweet familiar scent entered my nose and my yokai roared.

 **FLASHBACK:**  
My father entered the room, where Lord Rankotsu's wife had given birth to a pair of beautiful demon twins.

"CONGRATULATIONS, TAMAYOKI!" shouted my father, happily.

"Thank you, Lord Taisho," said Lady Tamayoki in a small voice.

"Have you announced it yet my cousin?" asked Izayoi.

"Not yet. We were waiting for you," she replied softly.

Father walked over to Lord Rankotsu and started to discuss the announcement.

One with long ginger hair and green eyes, in a small dark blue robe, who was held by his father's strong arms.

I turned to my left and saw the other lay on its mother's lap. It had long silky black hair and gold eyes, which stared back at me. In that second, I breathed in quickly and my yokai pulsed.

 _'MAAAATTTTTEE!_ ' It roared. _Mate? What is a mate?_

I pulled my father's kimono sleeve and he bends down to my level.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"What is a mate, father?" I asked him.

"Mate? What makes you ask this now?" he whispered.

"My yokai just roared mate, when I looked at the pup in Lady Tamayoki's arms," I whispered back.

My father's eyes widened. He quickly looked away.

He then smiled at Lord Rankotsu,"Let us announce the birth of your pups."

Lord Rankotsu nodded and carried he pup to the door. My father followed with the other one. Everyone else followed behind them.

Standing on the balcony of the Southern Palace, Lord Rankotsu announces: "DEAR CITIZENS OF AKUMAHITOSHI! I HEREBY ANNOUNCE THE BIRTH OF MY TWO SONS! MASTER RYOKOTSU AND MASTER JAKOTSU! FUTURE WARRIOR OF THE LAND!"

 _Oh! They are both boys._

After the celebration, we returned home and father took me into his chamber. He stood by his large window staring into the mountain, where the sun was now setting.

"Sesshomaru." My father said softly.

"Yes, father?"

"You will not be going back to the South for a few demon years," he commanded.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Because your yokai is telling you that the SON of Lord Rankotsu is your mate." He replied.

"But what is wrong with that? What is a mate?" I asked, feeling very confused.

"A mate is what Izayoi is to me. A mate is what Lady Tamayoki is to Lord Rankotsu. Do you understand?"

WHAT? A MAN CAN'T BE THE MATE OF A MAN THAN. _They can't have babies_. "Oh," I replied.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 _So is this Ryokotsu? My mate?_

 _Impossible._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for these yearly chapter updates. I've been very busy with work, school and anime. To make up for this I'd be updating my profile recommending some new anime. This chapter took me a while to write, picking the ideas of character introduction and everything. Moreover, guys I've been working on the SEQUEL to this story already so I'll be working very hard on this story whenever I have time.**

 **Love you loads,  
Rin xxxx**

 **P.S. Please leave reviews and help me improve. The general plot has been already decided but your ideas may be considered for future chapters.**

 **Words: 1,443  
Updated: 01-08-2017**


End file.
